The Film Geek
by yourfavoritemartian12
Summary: They're from two different worlds.. well, if you count being a geek and being a popular as two different worlds.. If you can guess what movie this is based on, I'll give you a hug :D Ladies, I'm talking to you :


**WHAAAT? **

**A NEWAUTHOR AND A NEW CABBIE STORY?**

**I MUST BE DREAMING!**

**..**

**You aren't, so shush!**

**Lol, yes, this is my FIRST story, and I hope you enjoy reading this FIRST chapter **

**Hehe, smiley face **

**No, I'm not gay…**

**Jerks.. **

**OH AND THIS IS SET IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE! CAT AND ROBBIE DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER!**

**Disclaimer: -.- Suck. My. Genitalia. Yeah, I went there!**

Ugh, I need to get off this couch and stop watching Opera..

Stupid Beck, staring at Holly's boobs..

He's should be staring at MINE!

..

Wait..

Ugh, never mind, but I really shouldn't go on a rant without introducing myself, shouldn't I?

Well, my name is Caterina Valentine, but, I'm just Cat, that's what everyone calls me, like the ANIMAL! :D

Oooooo, I LOVE ANIMALS!

Just the other day, my brother fed the fish we had, his toenails!

..

The fishy died :(

OH! Sorry, got off topic!

That happens a lot, so don't mind it..

But I have school tomorrow, so I have to get up off of this couch and take a shower!

..

But one problem, I don't WANT to get up, I'm hurt..

He basically cheated on me, and played it off saying he was looking at her necklace -.-

Yeah, I totally buy THAT one.

But, I seriously need to get up, or else I'm gonna look TOATS unpretty!

And I have a reputation to protect, I'M the queen bee, I'M the most popular girl at school, and I can't look like just another student..

Toats tragique!

I groan, and slowly rise from the white cashmere couch.

"Stupid Beck.."

_Robbie POV_

"I know, Sinjin.." I sigh.

He shakes his head.

"Nah man, I'm serious, you NEED to talk to her!"

I groan.

I love Sinjin, he's my pal, but honestly, he's irking my nerves.

"Well.. I think that he SHOULDN'T." Tori comments.

Oh yeah, I so owe her!

Thanks Tor!

Andre chuckles.

"You're just saying that cause you have a crush on him Tor.."

I shake my head.

_Shutup Andre.._

"I do NOT!"

"Uh huh, suuuuure.." Sinjin says.

Andre and him laugh.

Yep, that's my friends..

Tori Vega, Andre Harris, and Sinjin Vancleef.

My best friends.

But everybody else refers to us as the film geeks.

Because we like filming and taking pictures.. we're apart of the film club.

Tori throws a fry at Andre's head and huffs.

_Oh no.._

But they're kind of annoying at lunch, where we are currently at.

You see, every group has a table..

The film geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders, the debate team, the musicians..

And, the populars..

The head of them being Cat Valentine..

(Excuse me while I barf a little..)

She also the meanest girl I'VE ever met..

Anyway back to the story at hand!

Where was I?

Oh yeah, _oh no.._

Andre glared at her and threw a fry at her.

Sinjin and I exchanged glances.

Tori glared back and threw two fries at his face, them hitting him on his nose.

Back and forth, back and forth.

_Good. Bye._

I stand up, grabbing my lunch tray.

Then, the WEIRDEST smell flew into my nose.

_What the.._

I shut my eyes and sneeze, not seeing _her _walking towards me.

I open my eyes as the contents on my tray spill ALL over her.

Ugh, should've known it was her perfume.

"Ew! GA-ROSS!"

There was a green mush on her white blouse.

_My pea soup…_

_Oh I am SO dead!_

"GEEK!"

Hey! -.-

"Uh, I prefer Film Geek-"

"It is people like YOU that sicken me, you GEEK!"

_Well excuse me Caterina Valentine!_

She huffed and turned around, walking out of the cafeteria, her friends, Jade and Trina following after her.

"Dude.." Sinjin mumbles.

I sit back down.

Tori shakes her brunette head.

"Why does my sister follow that meanie.." She mutters.

I close my eyes and bow my head down.

"Well… look on the bright side.." Andre says.

I look up hopefully. Andre always has an answer!

He thinks for a moment.

"Well uh.. I was hoping you would just leave it at that.."

He rubs the back of his neck as I bow my head back down.

_Oh yeah, I'm so dead.._

_Cat POV_

Ok, I admit, I feel a little bad for saying that..

But still, SERIOUSLY, that geek, Rob or something, screwed up BIG TIME!

I stomp into the girl's restroom, Jade and Trina right behind me.

"Maybe the stain isn't so bad.." Trina suggests.

Jade nods.

"Yeah, maybe it isn't.."

I growl.

"SHH!"

They shut up immediately.

_That's more like it.._

_Later that afternoon.._

"No sir, we do NOT have Pizza here.." I groan.

_This is a freaking Apple Store you IDIOT._

The man nods and walks out of the store, disappointed.

God I need a new job!

"Robbie?"

"Yeah?"

"Break."

I breath a sigh of relief and jump over the counter, walking towards the door.

_Oh god._

My heart stops and my whole body freezes.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" I whisper.

Ashley walks past the store, gently waving at me.

I look at her walking away.

I sigh and walk out of the store.

_Can't believe I'm saying this, but Sinjin is right.._

_I need to talk to her.._

I look at her, then start running towards her.

And then, boom, I hear a scream.

I stop.

Then there's another one.

Same voice.

Coming from the fountain.

I shrug.

It's probably just another freak..

Hey, this is the mall, we got freaks all around.

But then, I recognize the voice.

_Cat?_

I walk towards the railing and look over it.

And I'm proven right.

There is Caterina Valentine, standing by the mall fountain, screaming and jumping up and down.

I look back at Ashley to see she isn't there.

_Of course.._

I groan and run over to the escalator.

_I am so gonna regret this.._

**YO! **

**Ok, I want you guys to guess what movie this is based on..**

**GUESS!**

**REVIEW!**

**Or I shall.. shall uh… uhhhh..**

**Ugh, just do it and I will see you guys, LATER! :p**


End file.
